Fifty Numbers
by Kisara White
Summary: There are fifty numbers and fifty words. Each tell a different story of a tale not told. The tales of Haruno Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 1: This is my way of the ninja.

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto and shrieked,"NARUTO!"

Naruto was merely shocked still, his eyes still not comprehending Sakura's presence. Sakura ran towards Pein, her arms outstretched with blue chakra unfurling throughout her fists. Naruto screamed from his position on the ground, straining against metal poles that kept him tightly pinned. Pein raised his arm and she flew up into the sky, her pink hair flying. She crashed onto the ground a few meters from Naruto. Sakura didn't pay attention to the pain(she got worse from Tsunade) and she charged again except she swerved and knocked one of the metal poles pinning Naruto down. Then another. Suddenly she flew back up and down, up and down. She crashed back down again. Naruto stared. He knew Hinata(his girlfriend) had been downed moments before fighting Pein as well. He couldn't bear to lose his sister-like figure. Naruto watched as she charged again and again, like a bull. Suddenly he remembered something she said a very long time ago.

_"Naruto. If I die-"_

_"EH?! BUT SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE! I'LL PROTECT YOU DATTEBAYO!"_

_Sakura grinned but said softly,"If I die, you know it's gonna be to protect you right...? Because my nindo is to protect my family. And besides..."_

**_"You're family."_**

"SAKURA-CHAN! STOP! DON'T- DON'T- DON'T-"

Sakura's blood flew in the air. Sakura stumbled, coughing up blood. She glared at Pein and staggered near him. She fell onto her knees. Sakura kept on dragging herself until she grabbed onto Pein's ankle. He paused. Suddenly she whispered, "_Boom."_

Pein's eyes widened as a huge exploseion took place. Naruto got free as some sharpnel threw off some of the metal bindings. He staggered closer to see Pein perfectly fine. Naruto howled to see Sakura's sacriface in vain. Red exploded in his vision.

* * *

_"Hey Naruto, do you know what my nindo is...?"_

_"What Sakura-chan...? What is it...?"_

_A grin. "It's to protect my family at all costs...! That includes you Naruto!"_

_Shock. "I'm your family, Sakura-chan?!"_

_Giggle. "Yep, when I hit you over the head or if I yell at you, that's what big sisters do right?!"_

_Pout. "Eh?! But Sakura-chan! I'm taller than you!"_

_Smile. "That still dosen't mean I can't protect you like a big sister can."_

_Because big sisters do anything for their little brothers._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 2: Deep fried vegetables

* * *

Naruto whined and Sasuke pouted(as much as a Uchiha can pout) while Sakura dragged them away with Kakashi trailing behind them, his face stuck in his book. Naruto struggled as he said,"B-But Sakura-chan! What's wrong with ramen?!"

"And what exactly is wrong with tomatoes...?" Sasuke added.

Sakura shot them a fearsome glare. "No...! I am not eating those two foods ever again! And besides it's not healthy...! I'm cooking a homecooked meal and you're going to eat it!"

Naruto zoned out right when Sakura said homecooked. He never had a homecooked meal before and it made tears come to his eyes. He wiped them before anyone could see. Meanwhile Sasuke was silent as he thought of his deceased mother acting exactly the same way with him and his... He shook his head and glanced up at Sakura. Black hair replaced pink and he immediately swore he would protect his newfound family at all costs. Kakashi merely smiled, thinking of the previous Team 7 with Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, and himself. He gave a wry grin.

They went to her apartment and she immediately sent them to set the table. Sakura in the meanwhile started to cook. Sakura hummed as she diced up four small eggplants and various other foods. After that, mixed all the ingredients for marinade in a pan and brought it to boil. She then stopped the heat to let it cool. After that she marinated and dried it, and finally deep fried it. Finally she was done. Sakura placed a good portion on three plates. She went to the kitchen to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing heatedly while Kakashi had his nose stuck in his book as always. She whistled long and loud. They stopped. Sakura placed the plates in front of them. She smiled,"Eat up boys...!"

Naruto's eyes watered and he tackled her in a hug. Sasuke merely muttered politely,"Itadakimasu..."

Kakashi said the same thing and they sat down to eat. Sasuke's eyes lit up as he found this tasted exactly alike to his mother's cooking. Naruto found this was even tastiesr that ramen(not that he would ever admit it) and Kakashi as he ate remnised of his own dead teammate's cooking. He smiled sadly as he saw Rin. That day they all swore something. Kakashi would protect Sakura the way he couldn't protect Rin. Naruto would protect Sakura because she was the only one who ever showed him this little kindness, a kind motherly touch. Sasuke would protect Sakura for he could never protect his family nor his beloved mother. A few months later, Sasuke left for Orochimaru. Naruto left for two years with the Toad Sage Jiraiya and Kakashi left for a two year S-class misson. Sakura was left behind crying and in the dust. What she never realized and what they never let her know was that in the end, they were doing it for her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 3: Tossing a coin

* * *

Naruto faced off with Uchiha Itachi. "THERE IS NO WAY A UCHIHA JACKASS-"

Sasuke bashed him on the head. "He's my older brother, dope!"

Naruto turned, grabbing his throbbing head. "Eh...? But teme! It's _her_! He'll rip her apart!"

Sasuke turned his face toward Itachi whom had a very amused smile on his face. "I didn't say anything about letting him go on a date with her...!" Sasuke yelled hotly.

Itachi merely hummed. "How 'bout a bet...?"

This caught their ears. "A bet?!"

Itachi smirked. "You'll flip a coin and if I guess that it's land on heads or tails then I win. You win and I'll give you back your blackmail photos...!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and simultaneously said,"Deal."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of Itachi whom was smirking. Naruto gritted his teeth and flipped a coin. Itachi's eyes flashed red for a moment and said quietly,"Heads."

Heads.

Naruto pointed at Itachi. "You cheater! You used the Sharingan!"

Itachi merely turned and his heel and said tilting his head,"You never said I could not. Now I'll be on my way to pick up Sakura for our _date._...! And if you interrupt, well, I've got a lot of blackmail just ready to be printed and sent through the Hidden Villages...! Well, ja ne!"

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. Sasuke pursed his lips. "That went well. At least he didn't hang us by our underwear this time...!"

"TEME!"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

Chapter 4: Inner Demons

* * *

Sakura shuddered in her fetal position on the floor. Inner was acting up again, screaming in her head how weak she was and how she didn't deserve the title ninja. Ever since the Chunin Exams and the fight with Ino, Inner was growing darker and more like an Inner Demon that an Inner. Sakura moaned in pain as she grabbed her head. Sakura had holed herself in her room, not wanting anyone to see her muffle her screams or watch as her eyes darkened impeccably. Suddenly a knock came on her door.

"Sakura, it's me Kakashi. You haven't gone to practices lately. Your mother says that you haven't visted either... Are you alright?"

Her only answer was her stuffing her fist in her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes. She made sure no sound escaped from her mouth. Inner relented for a moment, allowing her to answer weakly,"I-I'm a bit sick, Kaka-sensei..."

From the other side of the door, his gleaming black eye narrowed. He knew she had missed three weeks of practices. He wondered if she really was sick. But why didn't she go to the Hospital, he pondered.

He rapped on the door again and snapped,"Sakura, open this door this instant."

Sakura opened her mouth to answer when Inner decided to torture her at that moment. She screamed and pulled at her hair, scratching at her head. Kakashi burst in the room, kunai out, ready for an enemy. After looking around, he looked at Sakura.

Her eyes were almost black, and she had scratch marks on her cheeks, forehead, and near her eyes. Her normally clean pink hair was disheveled and bite marks on her fist. He immediately rushed over just as she stopped screaming. He could hear her muttering something but he paid it no mind, tending to her visible wounds first. As he examined her, he heard bits and snatches of what she was saying.

"Inner... Not my fault... I'm sorry... Stop... I hate you... I hate me..."

He paused and thought to his head,'Inner,' he mused. Then his eyes widened. He had heard most children, created 'Inners' to help them in times of trauma and indecison. However, at especially stressful moments, when they can't take the stress, they turn against their Outer bodies.

He started to make handsigns to seal her Inner away. Sakura didn't pay any mind, her eyes dark and as blank as could be. He finished the seal. Sakura screamed in agony before her mind went silent. Sakura slumped against Kakashi's chest. He brushed away her bangs from her eyes. Normal emerald green. He sighed in relief and started to tend to her claw marks and bite marks. Finally she was cleaned and bandaged. Sakura merely lay on Kakashi's chest numbly. He glanced up at her from his bandaging and lifted her chin to face him. Then he said seriously," I won't leave you alone. I won't let your Inner Demons take you."

She looked straight into his black eye. She gave a smile. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 5: My precious someone

* * *

Naruto looked up at the night sky. Today was one of _those _days. The days where he would think of what he had to be thankful for and most of all...

His precious people.

He loved and bled for all his precious people. After all, they were his family and he would rather die than see anything happen to them.

Ero-sensei was like his crazy uncle or a grandparent. He would tell him boisterous stories and they would laugh together.

Baa-chan was like his mother or grandmother. She would smile at him and dote on him . She would always let him off easy if he did something wrong.

Kakashi was like his father. He took care of him and taught him all a boy had to know from flirting to making Jutsus.

Sasuke was his brother. When they were younger, they would always argue but they understood each other. They knew what each other were thinking, what they were about to do.

Then there was Konoha 9. He knew each of them to an extent and they were like cousins that you knew and loved.

And lastly...

Sakura.

In the beginning, he loved her. She was like the epitome of beauty and love. Just not towards him. Soon the years passed by and she turned into something different. She was still beautiful but he couldn't imagine marrying her. It would be like inscest. She was more like his sister. Then more years passed and she again turned into something different. She was special and he loved her. Yet, she wasn't like his sister or his crush. Finally he had it.

She was just Sakura.

His precious person.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: 50 Numbers

CHAPTER 6: Bandage

* * *

Kakashi flipped a page on his book, his gloves discarded in his pocket. He leaned on the roof as his genin team were arguing nearby(well, Naruto and Sasuke mostly) and Kakashi sighed, already getting weary of the yells. Meanwhile, Sakura stood next to him, smiling softly. Suddenly as the yelling esclated, Sakura's smile got fainter and more tired. Kakashi noticed and looked over at her. To break the silence, he said,"They can't come to an agreement."

"Indeed, but you know Kaka-sensei...?"

"...?"

"Leave that to me!" And with that she leapt off the roof and upon landing, grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands.

A familiar scene flashed by Kakashi's eyes as Sakura chirped,"Both of you! Let's go!"

Suddenly brown hair replaced pink and brown eyes, emerald. His breath caught in his throat as he saw himself, Obito, and Rin in the good old days.

'My heart,' he mused,' Wasn't it supposed to ache...?'

Instead, his heart glowed with happiness as he watched the scene drift back into Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He gave a small smile under his mask as he saw Naruto blushing like Obito would and Sasuke pouting as he would. He then lastly looked at Sakura. She had the same kind motherly look as Rin, her eyes twinkling here and there. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Obito, Rin. You see that...? Do you see them...? You know Rin, you have a little mini-you down there. And just like you...'

Sakura laughed as Naruto gave a wide grin and Sasuke cracked a tiny smile. Naruto cracked a joke as Sakura giggled and Sasuke snorted.

'She'll be the bandage that connects all the broken pieces together.'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 7: Shrimp

* * *

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi ate peacefully in the restaurant. Well, as quietly as Team 7 can get. Sai was insulting a very mad Naruto and a twitching Sasuke while Kakashi giggled perversely at a scene in his novel. Sakura was scolding all three of the men when the food came.

Shrimp.

Naruto took one glance at it and took another at Sakura. Once. Twice. Sakura, whom was eating, noticed his glances and started to twitch as Naruto repeated the process again and again. Finally Sakura snapped. "What the hell is it?!"

Naruto let out a loud fit of laughter. "Sakura-chan! This shrimp looks like you!"

And to prove his point, he held up a deformed shrimp that almost did look like Sakura. Sakura twitched once. Twice. Then she got up slowly, her fist tightening. She then said almost slowly. "You mean to tell me that I look like a piece of shrimp…?"

"Yup!"

Kakashi and Sasuke smacked their heads while Sai took notes on this 'new information'. A few minutes later one very bruised Naruto flew from the restaurant while one very pleased Sakura ate her shrimp. No one ever made comments of shrimp towards her ever again.

Well, there was that missing-nin...


	8. Chapter 8

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 8: Hokage (Or any of the Kages)

Sometimes, in rainy nights and bad days, Naruto starts to wonder when everything went wrong (_so, so horribly wrong_). He thinks of Sasuke's betrayal, of Kakashi's name ingraved in the Memorial Stone, of Sai's death at the hands of Danzo, and Tsunade being in a coma. Then, lastly…

He thinks of Sakura.

He remembers a bright flash, a horrible blood-curdling shriek of pain, a broken smile, and blood. He could remember it so vividly, despite it being years and years ago. He could see pink hair fluttering in the wind and soaked in blood. He sighed and rubbed his head.

_Naruto and Sasuke raced toward each other in the Valley of the End, both in their bestial forms. A black lightening Chidori formed in Sasuke's hand while a crimson red Rasengan formed in Naruto's. They growled evilly, both intent in killing one another, reason and memories of friendship tossed to the wind. They charged at each other, Sasuke powered by his Curse Mark 2 and Naruto by the Kyuubi. Meanwhile, pink flashed through the forest. The two boys came even closer to each other. Suddenly before they could hit each other, the flash of pink appeared before them, shielding them from each other. The impact lessened and each of the two boys looked at what had stopped them. Sakura._

_Her body was limp, only held up by the two arms protruding in her body. Crimson blood ran down her mouth, her wounds. She coughed up heaps of blood and shivered before she stilled. Both Naruto and Sasuke panicked. Naruto looked at her dulled emerald orbs and saw the dying plead in them. 'Please don't fight.'_

_Sasuke saw it too and he felt guilty as he refused her last wish. Meanwhile Naruto swore to uphold her last wishes. Meanwhile, Sakura floated from her body. She sadly watched Naruto and Sasuke cry bitter tears. She wished she could comfort them, stop Sasuke from leaving, and make sure Naruto became Hokage. But she couldn't. After all she was dead now, what good could see do..? So, Sakura disappeared, her form rippling. In the end, Sasuke left and Naruto was left to carry the dead. Both received a gift and a curse that day. Sasuke received the Manyenko Sharingan and the burden that he had murdered the only one who would ever love him unconditionally. Naruto received the gift of life and the fact that he still had a chance to become Hokage; and his burden was the ghost of his love._

_Yes, a gift and a curse._

_Later on, Sasuke and Naruto would one day agree that the curse outweighed the gift._

Naruto groaned and he looked at the picture he saved of Team 7. The broken Team 7. One was dead, another was a traitor, and the last a murderer. He turned his chair and stood, looking at the window. He then smiled and said out loud, "What am I doing…? You sacrificed your life for me and I'm just sitting here ungrateful… Thank you Sakura-chan."

Meanwhile, Sakura lay in a blanket of darkness called Death and heard his voice calling out to her. She awakened and looked toward the sound of a voice rattling through the dark. Shoving away all the darkness, she looked for the sound to see a blonde man with sorrowful blue eyes. What caught her the most were the Hokage robes. Then she smiled. "Naruto…"

And Naruto heard her.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY:

CHAPTER 9: "Ready, steady, GO!"

* * *

Sakura tensed as Kakashi-sensei raised his hand. "Ready… steady… GO!"

Sakura ran but as she did, she could see Naruto and Sasuke running past her, gathering even more speed. Sakura pumped chakra to her legs but she knew it was useless. It was always useless no matter how much she tried. Naruto was like the sun, unreachable yet always comforting. Sasuke was the moon that shone in the dark, comforting in his little ways. Kakashi was the stars that watched over the lords in the skies. That excluded Sakura out of the equation. Sakura was always latched to the ground, always straining to reach up yet always failing.

Sakura came to a stop for a moment and watched as Naruto and Sasuke ran toward the finish where Kakashi was waiting. She watched as Kakashi congratulated them and ruffled their hair. No one noticed the young girl that drifted away…

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke fight on the roof top, their eyes glowing with hate and rage. They charged at each other, both intent on ending the other opponent. Sakura watched with tearful eyes as their hands crackled with energy. She briefly wondered when the Sun and the Moon had started to fight, to try and destroy each other. Then Sakura's lips turned up in a faint smile.

'Ready… set… go.'

Sakura ran toward the middle of them, with a speed she didn't know she had. Sakura launched herself in the middle of them as their eyes widened. They futilely tried to pull back their attacks yet it was too late. Kakashi, who had arrived, watched in horror as the girl was ripped apart by the two she revered the most. Blood spilled across the concrete and their clothes. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's hands were embedded inside the fragile girl's body.

A small, miniscule smile was on Sakura's lips as the light died down from her eyes. She let out a small sigh and as if sleeping, closed her dimming emerald orbs. Her heart that was grasped in the palm of Sasuke stuttered to a stop.

Sasuke panicked and screamed frantically, not able to form coherent words as Kakashi swept the body from his grasp. Naruto sobbed as a dull **'squelch' **came from her body as he pulled his arm out. Kakashi merely hardened his heart, unable to take the death of another comrade. He took her to Tsunade who immediately took her to the ER.

* * *

They set to work on restarting her heart, their movements fluid and graceful.

"Ready, set, GO!"

They jumpstarted her heart while another healed her wounds.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Another jumpstart. Sakura's body flopped from the surgery table.

Tsunade growled as she looked at the limp body. It hurt to see how much the body resembled Dan and Nawaki. "Once more! Ready, set… GO!"

Sakura's body flopped one more time and Tsunade hoped for the impossible. Tsunade bit her lip and turned to leave-

_Beep-beep-beep_

Tsunade stared in shock and laughed as she slid down the doorway leading out of the surgery room. She laughed as she thought of the girl getting the second chance that Dan and Nawaki never got. Yes, Tsunade thought, this girl is a miracle.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi waited. Naruto was crying, his bright blue eyes dimming to a dull, stormy blue. Sasuke was merely staring at the blood in his hands. Kakashi merely sealed his heart away. All of them at this point realized something.

Sakura was the Earth they revolved over. She was their reason for living and doing the things they do. Without the Earth, why did they exist…? What was the Sun and Moon needed for…? Why should the stars exist…? Sakura was their existence, their humanity, and without her…

They had nothing.

Tsunade came out, battered and worn. Tsunade smiled and said exuberantly, "She's alive!"

Naruto and Sasuke both collapsed in relief while Kakashi sighed. Kakashi glanced at the two boys and thought, 'I can wait on their punishment a bit longer… I must see if Sakura feels… looks… I…'

They strode toward her room and entered. Sakura lay on the bed, her eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Her arms and chest was covered in bandages and they could see a hint of scarring. They watched as she opened emerald eyes. She gave a smile as they tackled her in a hug. Sakura laughed and as she looked at them, she knew that maybe, this was her second chance.

'Ready, set, go…'


	10. Chapter 10(finally chapter 10!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 10: Thunderstorms

* * *

Sakura smiled at her son, Sakumo. He smiled up at her, his silver hair getting over his emerald green eyes. Sakura picked her son up and placed him on his bed. She then sat by him and asked, "Now what kind of story do you want to hear…?"

Sakumo grinned and chirped, "How you and Father fell in love!"

Sakura blushed at this and smiled wryly. "Well… it all started with a thunderstorm…"

* * *

_Sakura sighed, looking up at the sky. It was that time of year again. Thunderstorm Season. She smiled as thunder rumbled through the area, the sound like great beating drums. Suddenly a loud knocking came on her door, almost as loud as the thunder. _

_Sakura cautiously opened the door, after all a shinobi could not be too careful. She flung the door open to see…_

_Kakashi._

_Kakashi stood in the doorway, all soaked to the bone. Sakura stared in astonishment. "Kakashi, what the hell are you doing outside?!"_

_Kakashi's eye turned into a U-shape as he smiled. "Oh, well you see, I got scared of the thunder and came over here."_

"… _You have the lightening element and you're scared of thunder…?"_

"_Chidori makes chirping sounds."_

"_Baka. Fine, get in here."_

"_Ah, I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite student."_

"_Ha, ha Kakashi."_

_Kakashi smiled when suddenly a rack of thunder echoed through the area. Suddenly Sakura yelped to feel the pressure of something on her back. Sakura managed to turn her head to see Kakashi snuggled up against her. "DAMM IT! KAKASHI GET OFF!"_

"_Maa, maa, but I'm scared Saku-chan."_

"…_Fine."_

"_Love you to Sakura."_

"_Sure, sure."_

_Kakashi went silent for a moment and glanced at her pouting face. "I'm not kidding."_

"_Eh…? What do you mean Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi smirked and leaned in close to her face just as another rack of thunder echoed. "I mean that I really do love you."_

* * *

Sakura finished the story with a clap of her hands. "And that's when we fell in love!"

"Wow!" Sakumo chirped.

Suddenly a new voice echoed through the room. "Maa, maa, Sakura! Why'd you tell him that story?"

Sakura turned, "Kakashi! You're back!"

Sakumo beamed and raised his arms for a hug. "Father!"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and hugged his son. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Sakumo chirped and with that started to chatter on about what went on during the days Kakashi missed.

Kakashi listened patiently and finally Sakumo drifted to sleep. Kakashi got ready for bed and joined Sakura in the bedroom. Kakashi smiled towards Sakura and gave a devious smirk. "So, you told him I was scared of thunder…? If I remember, wasn't it you that-"

"Eep! Shut up Kakashi!"

"Pft…!"


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 11: Lady Luck

* * *

Sakura smiled at her young patient and handed the child a lollipop, "Here you go…!"

The child smiled and chirped, "Thank you Ms. Sakura!"

"Now, go on and try not to get hurt!"

"Hai!"

Sakura smiled gently and started her rounds. Sakura loved the Hospital despite the people who come in injured and wounded. It was peaceful and nice and she loved her job. She was truly happy. Suddenly she paused and looked out the window she was passing by.

It had been a year since she had seen anyone, everyone was either busy with year-long missions or just plain busy. Last she heard Team 7 was on a two-year mission far away while Team 8 was doing a tracking mission. Team 9(Gai's Team) were busy preparing for the ANBU tests. Team 10 however was busy making families. Choji had got together with a girl while Shikamaru and Temari hit it off together. Ino was long-distancing with Sai. Sakura shook her head while grinning. 'They were probably doing it like bunnies', Sakura faintly thought as she kept on walking.

Sakura suddenly felt a chakra behind her and turned. "Yes ANBU-san…?"

The ANBU bowed slightly and said in a muffled voice, "Lady Hokage wishes to see you."

* * *

Sakura nodded and disappeared.

Sakura appeared in front of Tsunade who looked tired. "Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade."

"I need you to take on a mission. It is of the utmost importance."

"Of course Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade gave one of her rare grins but then it faded. "Sakura, this is not a normal mission. This one all depends on Lady Luck and is the most dangerous."

Sakura merely smiled. "Don't worry Lady Tsunade. Luck has always favored me. I'll be fine."

Tsunade huffed but smiled and said laughing at her ex-apprentice(Sakura technically surpassed her), "Fine then…! You owe me sake when you get back…!"

"Fine…!" Sakura huffed laughing. "Bye Lady Tsunade…!"

Tsunade waved back, not noticing her sake bottle starting to crack.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi walked back to Konoha, neither of them in any rush. They had finally come back after a year and all were ready to see Konoha again. They laughed and talked, rough-housing and just plain playing around.

They walked to the front gates when they noticed Izumo and Kotetsu, the regular gatekeepers were gone. Puzzled, they continued walking, feeling that something was very wrong.

They walked a bit further when they heard it. A funeral song, woeful and sad. They rushed towards it, wondering and hoping it wasn't someone they knew. They skidded to a stop to see…

Sakura's cold body lay in a casket, her eyes closed and her hands folded on her stomach. She wore an elegant kimono inlayed with red and gold instead of the normal white. She looked peaceful as if sleeping. Naruto fell to his knees and started to throw up, hoping it was just a genjutsu, a sick, sick genjutsu. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, desperate to see that it was all fake. That she was alive and healthy. Sai just stood there, his eyes wide with an emotion he could not describe. Kakashi just walked forward and stared in shock. He then closed his eyes and his nails dug into the palm of his hand, making it bleed.

Tsunade stood in the front, paying them no mind. She gave a regretful, angry glance at the coffin and thought to herself, 'Dammit Sakura…! You aren't supposed to die… You aren't…'

Then she went up to speak. "Sakura was a great medical ninja and an even greater shinobi. She was a friend and just an amazing person. She cared for us, and treated us with a kindness. She was like a daughter to me and I'm sure like a family member to all of us…"

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Sakura was sure of her luck… and so, I wish her luck in the next World…"

Tsunade then took out a scratched and beaten ninja headband. The cloth was old and ragged, the ninja plate worn and old. Tsunade carefully placed the thing over Sakura's eyes and smiled gently, her heart breaking. Finally the coffin was closed and buried 6 feet under, and finally she was truly dead to everyone.

Tsunade looked back at the grave and thought, 'Lady Luck, you just had to take away my daughter now didn't you…?'

And finally Tsunade walked away as the cries of Team 7 reached her ears…


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Fifty Numbers

CHAPTER 12: Tadpole

* * *

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan..! I wanna show you my newest jutsu…!"

"Eh, what is it..?"

"It's a surprise Sakura-chan..!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go then."

"Alright..!"

Naruto stood in front of Sakura putting his hands in a dramatic fashion. "Okay, I'm gonna blow your socks off..!"

He bit his hand and as blood dribbled out, he slammed his hand to the ground waiting for one of the bigger toads to come out but instead…

A tadpole.

"Wow Naruto. You summoned something..!"

"E-Eh, sorry Sakura-chan, I-"

"That's really amazing."

Naruto looked up to see her smiling at him and he smiled back, knowing that she was still impressed and he hadn't botched it.

"So, wanna go on a date..?"

"Don't push it."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


End file.
